


A Nice Day For

by tigs



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigs/pseuds/tigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, Brendon is Brendon, and so he says, "Sweetpea? Love of my life?" and Spencer's grinning all of a sudden, laughing, and he thinks, okay, this is okay. [Accidental marriage!fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Day For

**Author's Note:**

> I've time-shifted Ryan's tweets to two weeks from the date he posted them, to match up with the Iowa date on the tour. I'm also pretending that they stay on the tour longer, after that date. So. Yes.

So Ryan does his marriage tweets and Spencer gets madder and madder all day, 'cause it's Ryan, right? And they were always supposed to be best friends forever, and Spencer was going to be his best man, and Ryan was going to be his. And he gets a lot of his aggression out on stage, is able to push his anger away for quite awhile, except then they get off stage and Spencer's still mad.

And he vents at Brendon, paces the hotel room, and Brendon nods along, says, "Yeah, fuck him, right?" And Spencer says, "Fuck him," and, "You know what we should do? We should get married." And yes, it's a total non-sequitor, but it seems logical in the moment.

So, Spencer finds a small church, one that's open late, so they go, and it's just them, them and a minister, and the minister's wife, who doubles as a piano player so they can at least have a bit of music at their wedding, and the minister calls in someone he knows, a friend who's always happy to stand up with a couple, and so they get married.

Spencer thinks it's going to be weird, saying the "I Do"s, giving Brendon a kiss when the minister pronounces them husband and husband, but it's not, because Brendon's standing at his side, bouncing up and down a little on the balls of his feet, looking at Spencer like he can't quite believe that they're actually *doing* this. But they are, and they do, and Brendon is actually the one to kiss Spencer, a quick press of lips that Spencer deepens just a little bit, because they have witnesses, and when he pulls back, he feels this sort of grim satisfaction.

And it's awesome, right? It's totally awesome.

Except the next day, Ryan does his whole, ha ha, just kidding tweet, and Spencer feels the bottom drop out of his stomach just a little bit, because, well, um. Because it was supposed to be this grand statement, except that he and Brendon are married now, and they're halfway out of Iowa already, it's not like they can get it annulled, and the anger has totally faded, and-- And he and Brendon just sort of stare at each other in an 'oh, fuck, what did we do' sort of way.

But, Brendon is Brendon, and so he says, "Sweetpea? Love of my life?" and Spencer's grinning all of a sudden, laughing, and he thinks, okay, this is okay. This is not a disaster; they'll be okay until the end of the tour, and it's not like he's going to run out and get married to anyone else right away, right? Right. Because he's TOTALLY learned his lesson.

So, the tour continues, and Spencer doesn't even think about the marriage certificate folded up and stuck down at the bottom of his duffle much. Well. Not very much. Only when he looks Brendon, or Brendon turns around on stage and SMILES at him, and he thinks rather inanely, *husband*.

But it's not like it's a real marriage or anything, because nothing really changes. Brendon still bitches at Spencer for not washing the coffee mugs in the kitchenette and Spencer still leaves a space for Brendon to curl up next to him on the couch, and Ian and Dallon totally roll their eyes at them, and one day, Dallon says something like, "You two totally act like an old married couple, you know?" and Brendon looks at Spencer, raises an eyebrow, and it's been three weeks now, long enough that it's no longer quite so scary a situation, so Spencer shrugs and Brendon says, "Ha, so. Funny story!"

And Ian and Dallon are SHOCKED.

Spencer's a little embarrassed to admit that they really only did it because they were so fucking pissed at Ryan, but Brendon says things like, "His fake marriage didn't even last through the next morning; ours has lasted three weeks already!"

"So it's not, like, real?" Dallon asks--because he's the new guy. He hasn't been on tour with half of DecayDance; hasn't learned their penchant for shenanigans.

Brendon laughs about it with Ian and Dallon, and says something about how as soon as the tour's over, they're going to head back to Iowa and get it annulled, but for now, they are Mr. and Mr. Smith-Urie--

"--Urie-Smith," Spencer says.

"And that means," Brendon continues, "that we can totally act like an old married couple if we want to."

To which Spencer nods.

But then Brendon says, "And, shh, don't tell, but it also means that I have the right to call Spence 'snookums'."

To which Spencer says, "The hell you do, *honey muffin*," which doesn't have the desired effect of making Brendon shudder. Instead it just makes Brendon laugh totally loudly, and Ian and Dallon are laughing with (at) them.

...and things pretty much go back to normal.

Except: now that the rest of their bus mates know, Brendon apparently sees no reason not to start playing it up. So, he calls Spencer 'honey', and cuddles up to Spencer even more, and steals the phone from Spencer when Spencer's talking to his mom, and it's not like Brendon says things like, hi, I married your son! But he asks about Crystal and Jackie and the plants that Ginger's trying to get going in the yard.

And Spencer sighs and makes 'gimme' motions at the phone the entire time Brendon's talking, but Brendon just grins and keeps gabbing away.

And one night, at, like, two o'clock in the morning, Spencer wakes up and realizes that he *married* Brendon, and forever and ever, he's going to be able to say he was married, and even if it was a fake marriage, well. He's done it.

So, Ian and Dallon know, and Spencer's actually pretty much hoping that it won't go beyond them, because he actually really doesn't want to tell Ryan that he was *that mad*, that he and Brendon would do something like that.

But, it's tour, and so of course word spreads.

Pete's first, of course, because he's Pete.

They're drinking on Panic!'s bus, Pete and Joe and the four of them, and Spencer's not actually sure who's to blame for letting it slip. It's more that they're just acting like normal, and Brendon gets up to get them more beers, and Spencer says something like, "thanks, honey," 'cause that's what they do now, and Brendon gives him a kiss on the top of his head, and Pete and Joe raise their eyebrows and go, "That's new?"

Ian says, "Not really," and Dallon says, "Their married, doncha know?"

And Pete and Joe laugh a lot, until Brendon (also laughing) says, "No, really."

And Pete thinks that this is pretty much the most hilarious thing EVER. He wants all the details and the story spills out pretty quickly, and Pete, out of all of them, understands how pissed they would have been at Ryan, and he says things like, "this is totally classic!" and "oh, god, best tour *ever*," and Spencer manages to laugh along with him.

Spencer almost expects Pete to shout it from the rooftops on his twitter and blogs the next day, congratulating the newlyweds, that sort of thing, but Pete actually doesn't. Instead, he starts making almost cryptic comments that could be totally interpreted as couple-y if you were looking for the right things, and... that's okay. It's all really okay.

So, the tour ends, and it was an awesome (weird) tour, and when they get back to their house in California, they drop all of their stuff just inside the door and stumble to the couch in the living room (because the stairs up to the bedrooms are just too much) and they collapse and when Spencer wakes up the next morning, Brendon's curled up against his side, face pressed to Spencer's neck.

On day three of being back home, Spencer starts thinking that maybe he should mention going back to Iowa, getting this all annulled before some industrious fangirl stumbles across it and the next thing they know, it's plastered all over the internet. Because he has no doubt it will happen some day. He's surprised it hasn't happened already.

But then Brendon wanders through the kitchen singing... something, and Spencer has to stop him, get him to repeat that last line, because that was *good*, and shit, Brendon, slow down.

And, see, they're busy. They're done with the tour, but they've spent the last few months talking about putting the album out, and now they actually have to do it, because people are paying attention, waiting. So they go straight into the studio and it's--it's still as weird as it was before, because while Spencer got used to seeing Ian and Dallon on stage, he still expects to see Jon and Ryan pretty much every time he turns around, and it's not that he doesn't think what they're doing is working (because it is), but it's harder than he'd like to admit.

He knows it's harder on Brendon than Brendon would like to admit, too, because, well. The studio just feels quieter, emptier. So, Spencer tries to be strong for Brendon, helps him fill up the silences, and he matches every one of Brendon's smiles with one of his own.

So, they record during the day, and when they get home at night, more often than not Brendon will give Spencer a shoulder massage, and occasionally a hand massage, and Spencer will make him a cup of (decaf) tea for his voice, and--

\--well, it's only when Pete comes to the studio one evening, then comes back to their place for takeout, and Spencer ruffles Brendon's hair when he gets up from the table, and Brendon leans into the touch, that Pete says, "So, um. You two are still, um, doing this?"

And Brendon says, "We are. We are totally going to grow old and gray together, you know?" He sounds almost totally sincere, but there's a joking edge to his voice, and Spencer knows that he's going to break out the 'honey' and the 'sweetiepie' at any moment, so Spencer says, "You *know* we are."

He tries to match Brendon's tone, to sound like he's joking, but at least Brendon can tell he's not, because he just *looks* at Spencer and doesn't mention any pet names.

After Pete leaves that night, Brendon comes into Spencer's room and sits down on the edge of Spencer's bed, and it's--

Spencer figures he probably should have figured it out a while ago: maybe when he stopped counting the days that he and Brendon had actually been married, or when Brendon fell asleep on the bus with his head in Spencer's lap and Spencer didn't even realize he was running his fingers through Brendon's hair until Ian called him on it, or that night when he woke up and realized that he actually liked thinking of himself as a married.

But Brendon's here now and he doesn't know if Brendon's thinking the same things he is, or if they're on the same page, or if Brendon's going to book them a flight back to Iowa in the morning, or--

Or.

But Brendon just stares at Spencer for a long moment, then pushes up onto his knees and crawls forward a bit, then pauses and says, "Can, um. Can--" and he's already reaching out for Spencer, fingers extended.

Spencer meets him halfway.

Brendon's the one to press their lips together, to bury his fingers in Spencer's hair, and Spencer feels himself making a noise in the back of his throat, and then he's leaning back and Brendon's crawling on top of him, and pressing down, and Spencer can *feel* Brendon, and--

\--and when Brendon pulls away to take a breath, Spencer says, "Brendon, Bren--" and Brendon just grins at him, smile as wide as Spencer's seen him grin, and he laces their fingers together, and he feels one of Brendon's fingers tracing his ring finger, rubbing back and forth, and--

Well. Spencer kisses Brendon this time. And rolls them over, which makes Brendon giggle, and, well.

The next day, they go shopping for rings.

And for about thirty seconds, Spencer considers not telling Ryan. He thinks about letting the internet figure it out, about letting the news filter back to Ryan like it had filtered through to Spencer, but. He just. He can't.

So, he and Brendon drive to Topanga Canyon and Brendon stays by the car while Spencer goes up to the door.

Ryan smiles when he sees Spencer, pulls him into a hug. He says, "Spencer Smith," and Spencer tries to smile, almost manages it. But he's fucking nervous, actually, because he was SO PISSED at Ryan when he thought Ryan had done exactly what he's done, and to make it worse, it's been months now, not weeks or days or hours. So, he tries to smile, and then he says, "Um. You remember when you told the Internet you got married?"

Ryan nods slowly, looking confused, and Spencer swallows, looks back in the direction of the car. Brendon's sitting on the hood, staring up at the trees.

"I, um. That day Brendon and I."

Spencer's planned this reveal in his head for hours (days, weeks), and as they'd driven the curving roads on the way here, Brendon's hand on Spencer's thigh, silent support, he'd thought he'd memorized his script. But it's different standing here, Ryan in front of him.

Ryan gets it anyway, though, without Spencer saying the words. Because he's known Spencer forever, and Spencer has a ring on his ringer, and it's new, an unaccustomed weight, and Spencer realizes he's turning it with his thumb.

"Fuck," Ryan says, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Spencer says. And he wishes he could lie to Ryan, say it was a new development. Say that they'd done it spontaneously the night before.

But he can't.

He says, "I was so mad, Ry. I was so... I couldn't fucking believe that you'd done that, even with everything that'd been going... I mean, you've always fucking been my best friend, and I-- I wanted to hurt you as much as I thought you'd hurt me and I--"

Ryan's gone a little pale, and he says, "You thought I actually would have--"

"*I didn't know what was going on with you!*" Spencer says. "I--" and he wants to say that some days these last few months, he hasn't felt like he's known what was going through Ryan's head any more, and that he's sorry, because he is, he is, but not for marrying Brendon. He can't be sorry about that.

Ryan slumps a little, then looks between Spencer and Brendon. He says, "But that's not it anymore, is it? It's not just--"

"No," Spencer says quickly; he can't say it quickly enough.

Ryan nods, takes a deep breath, and it's not that Spencer hasn't talked to Ryan in the last several months, but it's been awhile since it's been the two of them, just the two of them, the familiarity easy between them. Sometimes Spencer's wondered if those days are gone forever. Sometimes he thinks yes, and then sometimes he thinks--

"I've heard my backyard is pretty awesome for parties," Ryan says, a little hesitantly. "You know, if you and Brendon wanted to. Like. You know. I mean, do it right."

\--and no, sometimes Spencer *knows* that he and Ryan will always, in some ways, be Spencer-and-Ryan, the way he thought they'd *always* be.

"I--" Spencer says. "I."

He looks over his shoulder at Brendon, who's not so subtly watching them now, and he feels his shoulders relax, and he gives what is perhaps his first genuine smile of the afternoon, and then Brendon's pushing himself off the car, walking towards them. He looks a little hesitant, but then Spencer holds out his hand, and Brendon speeds up his pace. When he gets to them, he winds his and Spencer's fingers together, and doesn't resist when Spencer pulls him to his side.

"So, congratulations?" Ryan says, and Brendon grins widely, bouncing just a little against Spencer.

"Yeah," Spencer says. This time he's the one to kiss the top of Brendon's head.

So.

Because Spencer's still too fucking embarrassed to admit that he and Brendon got married just to spite Ryan--

"I should probably feel flattered, shouldn't I?" Ryan says a few weeks later, when he's over at Brendon and Spencer's for dinner. "I mean, you got married because of me!"

\--a year to the day of their first marriage, they invite all of their friends and family to Ryan's backyard and do it again, for real. Spencer's mom cries, and Jon and Shane take pictures, and as far as almost everyone knows, it's a commitment ceremony. When anyone asks why they didn't just go to Vermont, though, Brendon wiggles his eyebrows and says, "Why do you think we're honeymooning in Iowa?"

"Fucking Iowa," Spencer says.

"Fucking Iowa," Brendon repeats, and then he kisses Spencer, and Pete whistles, and Spencer pulls back and flips him off, and Spencer's mother says, "Spencer Smith!" and Brendon says, "Spencer Smith-*Urie*," softly, and Spencer says, "Yeah. Yeah."

Because yeah.

The end!


End file.
